Kacchan's a WHAT?
by Kyouko L. Kirkland
Summary: Katsuki had a secret. He was actually, well, not he, but she. Katsuki was actually a girl. What happens when Izuku finds out? Fem!Katsuki KatsuDeku latter on. Rated T for Katsuki's mouth and some mentionings of ecchi-ness nothing too serious though! Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia or the image.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Katsuki's _little_ (HUGE) secret. . .

My name is Katsuki. I'm writing this down because FUCK YOU! I can. A lot of people agree I'm the toughest guy in UA. I can take a hit, am _perfectly fine_ on my own ( _Deku_ ), and have a pretty powerful quirk too! Nothing stops me! Yup! The toughest guy in school! Except. . . I'm actually a _girl_. I can explain!

OK. So, I've been tough ever since I was little, (What, 3 years old?) but since I was a girl, but the other kids (aka: the boys) underestimated me, and thus, got their faces punched in. So before my fourth birthday I decided, I was going to be a boy! I had my mom cut my hair and threw out anything girly. (It was all crap I didn't like anyway.) We were moving soon so the kids who knew I was a girl couldn't say anything. It worked! The kids thought I was a boy. Now the kids took me seriously when I wanted a fight, they didn't freak out and rush over when I tripped, the teachers (yes I lied to them) didn't scold me for being unlady-like when I came in with a little dirt on my face, or a scrape on my knee, or when I played rough with some kid. It was awesome!

You may be wondering why my mom agreed with all of this. Well, she thought I was just being a silly little kid. She thought that when I got older I would, "embrace my femininity" and realize "what a wonder it was to be a woman." Shit like that. As you can tell, she was wrong. In fact, as I got older I became even I _more_ annoyed with the idea of being a _heroine_ instead of a _hero_. As I came to learn through the media, heroines tended to be sexualized way more than heros, putting on skin-tight outfits that revealed every curve in their body, or costumes that revealed their cleavage. (Why?) Also, they just seemed more incompetent, getting captured and saved by the heros just like those news reporter ladies you saw in comics. I didn't want (and still don't want) to be like that!

So in every school I went to, I register as a boy. I took up wait lifting to keep a masculine build. I wrap bandages around my cleavage to keep it from showing. (Thank goodness I'm flat-chested!) When It's time to change for gym class or hero work I go to the bathroom (yes, the boy's bathroom) stalls and change there. Anything to keep up the image. Anything to be a man.

 **Author's note: I don't have anything against being a woman, I just wanted to explain why some like Katsuki would think that way. The third paragraph just has some annoying comic troupes I wanted to address. Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: That idiot Deku finds out!

Gym class. Time to change into our uniforms. I head to the bathroom and lock myself in one of the stalls. Slowly I took off my uniform. I decided to take of the badages for a little bit, revealing everything, but no one else was in here right? I put on the shorts first. From there I reached down to get my shirt. . . The door was open! DEKU?

It's time for gym. I just got out of the changing room when I had to go to the bathroom. I absent-mindedly opened one of the stalls it was the one with the broken lock but I didn't care, it's not like anyone else was in here- KACCHAN? Why did he have breasts?

Shit! Shit! Shit! Deku knew! I grab my bandages and T-shirt and put them on as quickly as possible. Granted he already knew, but it made me uncomfortable knowing that he was staring. The kid was innocent as fuck, but even he could have a pervy thought. We stood there in silence for a bit. When surprisingly, he spoke up. "You're, you're, you're a- YOU'RE A GIRL?" "Shhhh! Not so loud!" I know he was in shock but, yeesh! Did he have to be so loud? "Yes I'm a girl, have been my whole life. I was just pretending to be a boy the whole time. You better not tell ANYONE ya got that?" "B-b-but. . ." "C'mon! We're gonna be late! We'll talk about this later!" I took off, leaving him to follow. I can only hope he won't tell anyone.

I followed after Kacchan. He-no! SHE was a girl. The whole time. I'll hear more about it later I guess, but still! I just hope I don't screw this up before I get a chance to get there!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Plotting in Gym Class

I really hope he doesn't fuck this up, and if he does, I'll make sure he reaches new levels of pain! Let me see, if I start off with an explosion to the face, then follow up with a kick to the back. After that, I'll break all the bones in his limbs. Starting with the fingers, then the wrists, then the lower arm, the upper arm, then the shoulder. I'll do a similar thing with the legs, starting at the toes, working my way up to the ankle, then the lower leg, upper leg, hip bones. Oh! Maybe after that I can. . .

Kacchan is plotting something. Help! What if I screw up? She could take to a torture chamber or hire a group of criminals to kidnap or _*mutter mutter*_ try to sell me into slavery or drain my quirk and figure out it's secret and then- _*mutter mutter mutter*_ or perhaps she could beat me up herself then invite a street gang to do the same, then tie me up and throw me in the ocean! * _mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter*_ or maybe- * _mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter mutter Mutter Mutter Mutter Mutter MUTTER MUTTER MUTTER MUTTER-*_ "Katsuki! Izuku! Pay attention!" Oh wait, the teacher is talking.

Shit, the teacher is talking. Guess I can wait to see if he actually screws up.

The rest of the class went as normal, the teacher shouting orders and the students trying their best but being, "too tired and lazy" to follow said orders. According to the teacher anyway. Afterwords, Izuku found a note in his locker saying : _Ophelia Park, abandoned swing set, after school, alone, we need to talk._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Chat

 **Author's Note: Hey! As you saw in the last chapter, I've added 3rd person view. This is simply because I'm tired of 1st person view. So, no confusion. In case you were wondering, the reason I don't say who's point of view it is, is because I think you're smart enough to figure it out on your own. Thanks for the support, and let me know if you'd like to see more genderbends and of who! On to the story!**

Izuku walked to Ophelia Park. He had a hunch of who had given him the letter, but he was holding it off for now. He spotted the old, abandoned swing set. He sat down. Waiting for the sort-of mysterious sender. After about 30 minutes, he spotted a figure coming towards the swing set. He stood up to get a better view. Sure enough, it was the suspect. He approached the figure. "Hello Kacchan!" He greeted. She sighed, "Hi Deku." "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked. "So, as you know I'm a girl, and I was guessing you would want to know why I pretended to be a boy." She said awkwardly.

"Well yeah!" Izuku replied. "Why?" Katsuki sighed again. "Well, ever since I was little. . ." She proceeded to explain how people treated her before she started to pretend. How she was happy when they took her seriously for once, how long she'd been pretending. How currently, only her parents and him knew she was a girl. Izuku listened to every word. After she finished, there was a small moment of silence. Then, Izuku finally said something. "So, you've pretty much been cross dressing you're whole life." "NOT CROSS DRESSING YOU STUPID DEKU!" She screamed, fist raised to give him a punch to the face.

When she stopped. "Shit, someone's here." They both stood up, looking around. Then something someone, fell out of the tree behind them.

 **Author's Note: A CLIFFHANGER! NO! Never fear! Next chapter will be out soon! Until then, tell me what quirks YOU would like to have, and I'll tell you my pick next chapter. (It can be anything you want since quirks can also be literally anything!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: In which Ida is an Annoying Idiot and Izuku is Heroic

"AHA!" To both Katsuki and Izuku's surprise, _Ida_ jumped out of the bushes. Decked out in complete ninja gear. Katana and everything. Before either could say a word, Ida laughed and then proclaimed in his, _I-am-an-All-Knowing-Genius-Detective-Superhero-and-Upper-Class-Man-_ Voice, (or his _Annoying Know-It-All-_ Voice if you ask Katsuki) "I KNEW YOU WERE UP TO SOMETHING THE MINUTE YOU SET FOOT IN THE CLASSROOM _Bakugou Katsuki!_ " "You already know my name dumbass!" Katsuki replied, already annoyed with the model student. "OF COURSE I DO! THAT'S NOT MY GENIUS DISCOVERY!" "Be quiet. You annoy me!" Katsuki said crossing her arms. "YOU WILL BE THE ONE BEING QUIET ONCE I HAVE REVEALED THE TRUTH!" Ida bellowed once again. "Is that I'm a girl?" Katsuki asked. "YES!" Ida exclaimed. Weirding out a passerby duo of a mother and her child. "Okay then. Now stay still as I EXPLODE YOUR FACE YOU ANNOYING BASTARD!" Cried Katsuki. Palms giving of smoke.

She then proceeded to chase Ida around the park as he screamed for the help of a medical institution. Meanwhile Izuku chasing after them, calling for Katsuki to stop and trying to remind her that murdering a classmate would not be tolerated at UA. After the sacrifice of a few trashcans, 3 park benches, and a pigeon. Along with a scorched sidewalk and some patches of grass missing. Once Katsuki _finally_ calmed down, they all went to Mac Ronalds. Ida then swore to himself to _never_ anger Katsuki again.

Thus, the day ended with the two boys swearing to never to tell a soul of Katsuki's true gender. (Ida's vow was more out of fear then actual concern for her well being. Unlike Izuku.) Then planning a funeral for a pigeon. Something none of them thought would ever occur in their lifetime. Nor did their class think they would attend in their lifetime. (Uraraka was very upset.) In the end all that can be said is: _R.I.P Doughnut the Pigeon, You are forever loved in our memories._

Izuku was walking home from school. It'd been 5 days since the. . . _incident_ , and he still didn't know what happened. Katsuki and Ida seemed to be getting along though! Anyway, he was walking home from school when he heard yelling coming from an alleyway. He peered inside. What he saw shocked him to no end. Katsuki was pinned against a wall by three scary looking guys!

One of them spoke, "Come on _girly_ just give up. Our quirks are water based. You're not gonna escape." "Says you bastard!" She growled before setting off an explosion. It was muffled by a bunch of water from the person behind the guy who was threatening Katsuki. "How do you even know I'm a girl anyway?" She asked.

"We overheard your little chat with the glasses kid. You know, before you tried to kill him? Anyway, you ever read _The Taming of the Shrew_?" Katsuki paused for a minute, "No." "Really? It's a classic. You see a guy wants this stubborn brat to be his wife, so puts her through countless methods of psychological torture until she gets all nice and obedient. We plan you doing something similar." He said tightening his grip on Katsuki's throat.

Izuku couldn't watch anymore. "You leave her alone!" He yelled charging into the alleyway, activating _All For One_. He knocked out the guy who had captured Katsuki. Then he kicked the person behind him who had the water quirk. Katsuki saw her chance from there and blew up the last guy. They both sat down to catch their breath. "So, thanks." Katsuki muttered while getting up.

She held out a hand to Izuku, who took it. "Who were those guys?" Izuku asked as they walked out of the alleyway. "Hell if I know. Let's just hope they don't have friends." She answered. It was around twelve thirty, so Katsuki decided to treat them to lunch. "Just because." She said.

Afterwards they debated on weather or not to tell Ida what happened since Katsuki said there was no way in hell she was telling her parents, and Izuku insisted they tell _someone._ So they ended up going to Ida's house (MANSION). "Ah! My friends! What brings you here?" He greeted. Izuku spoke up. "We need to tell you something, it's important!" Ida's mouth went into an 'o' shape. Once they were alone, Izuku explained what happened. "Are you okay?" He asked Katsuki. "I'm fine." She said flatly.

Her tone had a firm voice of finality so they changed the subject to cats. . . somehow. The whole time, Katsuki casting glances at Izuku.

 **Author's Note: And, finally! The KatsuDeku ship has started to sail. So I wrote both this chapter and chapter 4 in the same night and posted them, so I'll give you some more chances to tell me your quirk of choice! Thanks for reading! New chapters coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Sickness Called- CUT IT OUT!

 **Author's Note: My apologies! I accidentally said " _All for One_ " instead of " _One for All_ " as Izuku's quirk. My bad! It won't happen again, but I'm too lazy to fix it, so on to the story! **

School is a bitch, so it came back the next day. Dammit! I hate to admit it, but with _two_ idiots, (one being the Class Golden-Boy, and the other being that idiot _Deku)_ knowing about me being a girl scares the living daylights out of me. Not that I'll ever say that. "Hey Katsuki, _ribbit_." Asui! **(AN/ Tsuyu)** Shit! What do I do? Oh yeah, what I always do. Huh. "What do you want?" That works most of the time. "Class is over." HUH? Fuck! I was so busy daydreaming I missed the bell! I gotta get to lunch! What is wrong with me today? I've been like this since the alleyway incident!

I run down the halls to the cafeteria and- FUCK! I bumped into somebody! Alright, who's the asshole? "K-Kacchan! Are you okay?" Great! Just what this day needed! _Deku_. "I'm fine." Yeah, 'cause he'll _totally_ go away after that. I want food dammit! After getting up I go to give him a death glare that should scare him off.

Hey. . . is it just me, or is he kinda cute when he's blushing- WHY WOULD I THINK THAT? I mentally slap myself. Damn! Why does my face feel so warm? "U-um, Kacchan, you're face is red, do you have a fever?" He's so cute when he's flustered- STOP THAT! "If I did; it would be none of your business! Even so, I'm _not_ sick. So go away!" After that, I pushed past him and went to lunch.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter! I needed to get another one out ASAP! It was bugging me all day! I also have a bad case of writer's block, so any suggestions will REALLY help me out! Thank you for reading, and hopefully the next chapter will be longer!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: CLASS 1-A **_vs_**. GROUP PROJECT

 _ **Author's Note: Finally! The next chapter! Hope you enjoy.**_

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! Settle down now! I know class is ALMOST at an end, but HEAR ME!" Cried All Might as the clock struck 2:41. "This is a matter of GREAT importance! You will be working on a _VERY_ IMPORTANT PROJECT, one that will add many points to your FINAL GRADE FOR THE SEMESTER. The topic: _What Do You Think it Means to be a Hero?_ What's more, it will be a GROUP PROJECT-" Cheers erupted from the class as students turned to talk to their friends about what they were going to do for the project. That is until. . . "- _and each group will be hand picked by ME!_ " Silence fell over the room. All Might stuck in one of his classic poses wondering what he said to stir such a reaction as he watched the looks of horror fall over deathly-pale faces.

Each student had their own thoughts. Here some of them,

* * *

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! I WILL NOW CHOOSE YOUR PARTNERS! PLEASE NOTE THAT LAST NAMES WILL BE CALLED FIRST! *ahem* ANNND, GROUP 1 WILL BE:"

"Ashido, Mina!" ' _Please don't choose anyone stupid!'_

"Aoyama, Yuuga!" _'I said no one stupid!' 'What's she so mad about? She has the fabulous me on her side! If I don't screw up. . .'_

"Kaminari, Denki!" _'Yes! I'm in a group with Mina! Time to show off my skills!'_

"Kouda, Kouji!" _'Wow! Really? This is so cool!'_

* * *

"GROUP 2 WILL HAVE:"

"Satou, Rikidou!" _'As long as I have sweets, I'm alright with anyone!'_

"Shouji, Mezou!" _'Wonderful! I look fore ward to working with whoever else is in my group!'_

"Sero, Hanata!" _'Well, this is gonna suck.'_

"Ojiro, Mashiaro!" _'Hm. Oh well.'_

* * *

"GROUP 3 WILL CONSIST OF:"

"Hagakure, Tooru!" _'Alright! My name was called!'_

"Yaoyorozu, Momo!" _'Okay.'_

"Jirou, Kyouka!" _'Oh . . . joy . . .'_

"Mineta, Minoru!" _'BOOBIES!' 'Oh Goddammit!'_

* * *

"FOR GROUP 4, LET'S HAVE:"

"Tokoyami, Fumikage!" _'Interesting. . . I'm in the second to last group. '_

"Asui, Tsuyu!" _'Hm. *Ribbit* This should be fun! *Ribbit!*'_

"Todoroki, Shouto!" _'I can only pray for a good grade. . .'_

"Uraraka, Ochako!" _'Yay! This is going to be so much fun! Espcially with Tsuyu in our group!'_

* * *

"AND FINALLY, FOR GROUP 5, THERE ARE:"

"Tenya, Iida!" _'I have to work extremely hard. I need a good grade on this!'_

"Kirishima, Eijirou!" _'I'm gonna have the manliest guys in my group! Awesome!'_

"Bakugou, Katsuki!" _'Wait, that only leaves- FUCK!'_

"and. . . LAST BUT NOT LEAST, Midoriya, Izuku!" _'I'm gonna die, aren't I?'_

* * *

"THOSE ARE YOUR GROUPS EVERYONE! THE PROJECT IS DUE IN A MONTH! FEEL FREE TO USE WHATEVER FORMAT YOU WISH! FROM REPORTS TO DISPLAY BOARDS! SO LONG, YOUNG HEROES!" And, with that, he was off. Leaving the students to their doom.

 ** _Author's Note: Next chapter will be out much quicker! I've got some ideas now. Sorry this took so long! Please, feel free to review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Fuck You Logic! Kirishima Can be an All-Knowing Guru if he Wants!

 ** _Author's Note: I took title advice from Gintama. Yay! A new chapter! If you're confused about the title, skip the Author's Note and move down to the story! If not, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SCROLL DOWN ANYWAYS!_**

* * *

Hello! I'm Kirishima. I'm gonna be an amazing hero! As of right now, I go to UA, it's only the best hero academy around! My favorite hero is Crimson Riot, and I'm gonna be just like him! Hell, maybe I'll MEET HIM one day! That'd be so cool!

Anyway, I am also THE ALL-KNOWING GURU OF THE SCHOOL! I'm just that manly! Why you ask? Because I know things that _no one else knows_.

For example, do to my bravery, I've discovered the _"Haunted Tree of the Campus"_ (It's a tree that makes weird noises and branches rustle even when there's no wind whatsoever. It also has these weird marks on it and bleeds sap way too often.) is actually the home to 40 CATS! That's right! The rustling? The cats climbing around looking for squirrels! The noises? The cats _meow_ -ing! The marks and the sap? The cats clawing and scratching the tree. I didn't tell anyone though, it's my secret hang out now! I also know that the lunch lady, (The mean one, who gave us all horse liver one time.) is actually the mother of one the students! She comes in to _make sure_ he eats healthy.

I could go on and on and on, but there's one more I want to address; it's a big one! Bakugou Katsuki, (The loudest, toughest, guy in school?) is none other, than a woman! (Cue dramatic music!) What happened was, I really like this one spot in the park. . . with trees and flowers and this really cool abandoned swing set. When I overheard Katsuki and Izuku talking, and apparently, he found out.

Then. . . I don't really know what happened. . . Iida fell out of a tree. . . something about a pigeon. . . fire. . . a funeral? I got out of there after that. Why didn't I tell anybody you ask? It wouldn't be very manly of me to spill a girl's secret, now would it? As for approaching her. . . I don't want to be exploded! There are reasons for living you know! How Izuku and Iida are still alive, I have no idea. However, I do know that since I'm in a group project with them, this could be my chance!

Wish me luck,

Kirishima

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Ta-da! What's this Kirishima knows? Next chapter: . . . Something about a toaster? I don't know!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Toaster Incident, in all its Toaster-ey Glory!

 ** _Author's Note: Sorry the story was on HIATUS for so long! I had my hands full and I was short on ideas. Here's the new chapter for you!_**

Our group decided that we should meet at Iida's house. We decided to do our work in the kitchen so we would have complete access to food. Best idea Kirishima's ever had. Now those annoying butler fucks won't have any reason to come in and bother us.

"So, everyone! What do you think our ideals for this project should be?" Asked Iida in front of a. . . chalkboard in the kitchen. . .? Oh, never mind! "I think that being a hero is about punishing evil!"

"No it's about the fame and popularity! At least nowadays. . ." Kirishima sighed. I had to agree, all anyone seemed to fucking care about was the popularity that you got from becoming a hero. I heard some losers from class C-5 talking about it. Little shits.

"That's stupid Kirishima! The heroes still care! After all, being a hero is about protecting the innocent!" Deku has never had anything more stupid or naive come out of his mouth.

"No way Desku! Being a hero is about beating the shit out of villains!" I stated proudly. "When you do that, you protect people from their evil schemes, gain popularity, and punish them!" They stared at me for a while. "What?"

"That's. . . actually a good argument." Said Iida. Of course it is! What did they think I came to this school just wanting to blow shit up? Wait! They probably did. "However, mine is far superior!"

"Hang on a minute!"

"Oh no you don't!"

"It's about protecting people! What about search and rescue?"

They argues for around thirty minutes when they finally decided to have lunch. Bakugou had never seen so many toasters. "So, I just pick one?"

"Yes."

"Awesome!" So, Bakugou's quest for the right toaster began. Eventually, she settled on the fifth one in the eighteenth row. She popped in the bread and waited. And waited. . . . and waited, and waited, then she did some more waiting. Eventually she pulled the toast out, and decided to toast it herself. The explosion that followed will forever be known as:  
The Toaster Incident. Iida had to stay in bed for three weeks due to the trauma of his kitchen _blowing up_. Kirishima got it on tape and keeps it in his room to replay when he wants a laugh. Izuku was just happy everyone was (mostly) okay, and Bakugou never got that damn toast. What she did get was a five year ban from visiting the Iida residence.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: How was it? Let me know! What do you want to see next?_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Why can't Izuku catch a Break? Because he runs slow, Stupid!

 ** _Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. This story got tiresome after that last chapter. Details at the end of the chapter._**

* * *

Izuku was, in short, having a _very_ bad day. Not only did he have to chase down the (very minor) "villain" Break, who _obviously_ didn't know how villain names worked (or names in the hero/villain world worked all together) because his quirk (Swift- the ability to run really fast, so, pretty generic) had nothing to do with breaking stuff, he also had to convince his group, (which consisted of Eijiro, Tenya, and Kacchan, so. . .) to hurry up and decide on a group ideal for the school project, because it was due soon and they had to get it done.

Tenya was on board- _Due so soon? We must hurry! *salutes*_ \- Kirishima took some convincing- _Well, if you insist it's the manly thing to do. . . *while playing with his "action figures"*_ \- Kacchan however- _FUCK OFF DEKU! I'm TRYIN' to watch somethin' *Sailor Moon*_ \- would need some more time.

Izuku sighed. That was when he saw something. It was. . . Break! Hey, maybe today wasn't so bad after all! "Hey! Stop right there, Break!" He said getting into a fighting stance with a grin on his face -like All Might taught him-. The villain looked at him, and gave a _much_ more intimidating smile. That was when it dawned on him, somehow, no matter _how_ stupid this villain was, he was out of his league. Before he even knew what had happened- he found himself thrown into the concrete.

"Wow, brave face, even if it is all bruised up. Why're you still smiling? You _planing_ something? You're not gonna get away with that. . ." Izuku didn't say anything. He hadn't even realized that he was still smiling. . . The quirk lived up to it's name, this guy was _fast_. He felt a pain in his chest, oh, the guy punched him. He was still too dizy from being smacked into the road to register anything else.

"Hey asshole! Leave that idiot alone, unless yer to much of a pussy for a real fight!" _'Kacchan?. . .'_ Yeah, that was the name. He- _she_ came to save him? Ugh, he was tired. A quick nap would help. . .

Katsuki's POV: 

She didn't know why she got so mad when she saw it. Really, she shouldn't of cared. But, for one reason or another, she got _PISSED THE HELL OFF_ when she saw that guy throw Deku into the ground. . . and then she drew his attention - _like an idiot_ \- and they started to fight. _'Note to self: make sure you're SURE of what someone's quirk is BEFORE you fight them.'_ Break? Really? What did that have to do with running really fucking fast?

Luckily, they're little squabble was noticed by that Mt. Lady chick who kicked him to the curb, literally. After that, -again with all my stupid ideas- I ran over to Deku.

"Hey Deku! Wake up ya little shit, I hate calling 9-1-1-, so you better not need an ambulance!" Technically it was true. Stupid operator bitch and her stupid bored voice-!

He stirred a little. Then he opened his eyes. I let out the breath I was holding. I knew I was holding it (really who doesn't know when they're holding their goddamn breath?!) but I didn't know why! I wanted to go home! Stupid pity. . . Yeah that was it, pity. _Totally_ pity. No other reason for me being here. . . I wince at the part of my brain that whispers _'l_ _iar'_.

"K-Kacchan? So. . . did you win?" He was awake to hear me be a fucking moron huh?

"Nah, didn't get the chance. That new hero Mt. Lady came in and kicked him thirty blocks. How're ya feelin'?"

"Okay. . . Can you help me up? I got the wind knocked out of me. . ." He gave me a stupid fucking smile. _'Goddamn that's cute. . .'_

"Sure."

Once Deku was back on his feet we just kinda, walked over to Kirishima's place. (Our new base since the "toaster incident".) I kept thinking back to that time in the alley. I would've gotten away easy if that fucker behind Creepy Guy #1 didn't have that water quirk. I thought I'd never be seen or heard from again. . . Then Deku of all people helped me out. I guess we're even then? I'll try not to think about that.

UGH, the fight's long over! Why is my heart going so fast? It's been like this every time I see Deku! It's been like this ever since he figured out I'm a girl!

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: In service to all of you, I will complete this story within to chapters. However, the details as to why I got bored of this story are here, so please bear with me. Majorly, too much time has passed. I've been working on this story forever now, and I'm SICK OF IT. Secondly, I never really shipped KatsuDeku, (or Exploding Stick as I have dubbed it) though they are a cute couple. I recently discovered my new favorite ship: KiriBaku (Spiky TNT) and I have a plethora of other stories I'd like to work on in so many other fandoms. I'll give this one a complete ending for you guys, because you seem to really like it and I'm extremely happy about that. With love- Kyouko L. Kirkland_**


End file.
